playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale: All-Star Edition
Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale: All-Star Edition is a reboot of the original Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale game. It is for the PS4 and the upcoming PS5. Gameplay The game plays similar to the Original version, but with a few differences, as shown in the category below. There are some new characters, items, modes, stages and minions added. Gameplay Changes * The battle system is now exactly like the Super Smash Bros series, with damage percentages, so Super attacks are no longer the only way to KO someone the exceptions of Cutscene Super Attacks that KO instantly, and the Medusa's Gaze item.. * Assist characters are added. * Combat Trials from the Original Game are replaced by Events, matches with different and special rules. for full details head to [[List of Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale: All-Star Edition Events|List of Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale: All-Star Edition Events]].' * A story mode is added. * All characters ones included now have a unlockable Polygonal Skin, which is unlockable once the player completes Arcade mode with the original 24 playable characters from the first game. * More Minions are added. For full details, see List of Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale: All-Star Edition Minions. * All characters are unlockable, with the exception of the original 6 Sly, Fat Princess, Parappa, Radec, Sweet Tooth, who were first revealed for the original game itself, and Big Daddy and Nathan Drake, the only characters who didn't have a PSASBR character trailer. Arcade Mode Changes Arcade mode is fully changed; with some extra events thrown in, making it longer than the first game's Arcade mode. Character Changes * All characters have 10 costumes, most of which are their alternate costumes; most of which are new. However, unlike the first PSASBR, they do not have multiple colours, with the exception of some alternate colours for some costumes, For Full details, head to List of Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale: All-Star Edition Character Costumes. * Some characters have 'PSClones', fighter who have an exact, if not similar, moveset to a certain fighter. * All characters have only one Super attack. * Some characters have their Minions changed, whereas some keep the old ones. * All characters now have one respective Victory theme for their whole franchise. See List of Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale: All-Star Edition Victory Themes for full details * All characters have animations for when they're trapped by Heihachi's Super attack. List of Fighters ''Italic means the fighter is unlockable. An asterisk * means that fighter is a 'PSClone'. Returning New Unlockable character criteria The criteria for unlockable characters is displayed here. To unlock the upcoming character, fill out one of the criteria, and they will challenge you in the Rival Arena. If you beat them, they will become playable. In Story Mode, if you find the character, or defeat them, they will join your playable roster. Assist Characters Stages All the stages in this game are new, but unlike the first PSASBR, they don't mash up, with the exceptions of the new Mashup Stages, and the Returning stages the Rival Arena. New Stages Mashup Stages Returning Stages Items All the items from the first game return, with new ones added in. The '''bold ones are Epic items. For returning Items, see this link. Most of the returning items will be reworked, due to the change in gameplay. Category:Spin-off Ideas Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Sequel Ideas